Replacement
by beta.betch
Summary: After the Disappearance and Brutal killing of Malia Tate a new girl shows up in Beacon Hill. While trying to inch her way into the lives of the people of the town she finds out secrets that make her wish she hadn't made her mom promise to stay in town until she graduates. (obvious au if malia died)
1. Chapter 1

When you get to a place that someone had just left you can still feel them lingering in the air. You can hear the breaking of the hearts of those who lost someone they cared about. You can feel the sadness of those who wish they had given them a chance. You can see the tears and the long faces of those who were truly effected by the leaving of this person. You never knew the person but somehow them leaving felt like your fault because you showed up at a terrible time. The stares of people who wish they were in your shoes, oblivious to the chaos that had just happened, beating on you like a hot summer sun. I wouldn't wish death on anyone; and I definitely would not wish for anyone to take place of someone who left this earth way to early.

I didn't move to Beacon Hill to take the place of anyone. At first it seemed like they left so I can fit in somewhere in this world of mythical creatures that I didn't realize existed when I unpacked my boxes filled with all of my shit and made my mom promise that we would stop running away from our problems. I'm stuck here until I graduate which is only two years away. Let's just hope I don't get eating by a were-monkey by then. Do were-monkey's exist? I don't even know anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Like most aspiring journalist I start every morning with the newspaper. Like every 'town-hopper' I've seen a lot of newspapers. October fourth, the date printed in the upper right corner. Above the fold a picture of an almost flawless girl. As soon as I saw the picture I expected the headline to read 'Homecoming Queen!' I was wrong. 'Missing girl found dead.' My heart sank. She was so young. So breathtakingly beautiful. She had long dirty blonde hair, her skin glistened even printed on the matte paper. Her smile very warm and welcoming. For a brief moment I stared at her picture somehow feeling as though I knew her but surely I hadn't. My first impression of, Beacon Hill, there are rabid animals that tear apart girls my age.

With my mood being shot I threw the paper into the recycling bin without even looking at the girls name. I grabbed my keys, "Mom going to the school early, see you tonight!" I yelled into the living room where I could hear days of our lives playing off of our DVR.

"Okay Sweetie see you later." she returned. Ever since Dad -or as I like to call him my sperm donor- left us about 8 years ago we've been 'seeing the country.' We started in rhode island made it all the way to California making stops in Ohio, Missouri, Texas, Colorado and Nevada.

When I got in my car I made sure I had my radio turned up on my favorite pandora station, summer hits of the 2000s. The town itself just had a gloomy feel to it. It was rainy and muggy the humidity was terrible but didn't effect my natural straight hair one bit. I followed the instructions my gps called out to the high school. When I finally pulled up it looked fairly normal. Nicer than the last school I was at. I parked my car and headed for the office to retrieve my schedule and locker assignment. I've been to plenty of school's I was used to everyone staring I was the 'New Girl' from this point until I make a name for myself which never happened. I simply smiled at all the gawking kids and continued on my way. As soon as I was in the building I headed towards the door that read 'office' on it. When I entered I made eye contact with a girl, my age, with beautiful red hair sitting at the secretary desk.

"Hello, I'm Lydia Martin the Secretary's student assistant for first period how can I help you?" She spoke cheerfully very welcoming. I noticed that her eyes were bloodshot as if she were crying. I wondered if she knew the girl who was found dead.

"Yes, I'm Savannah King I'm new," I forced a polite smile, "I was told when I came in to come here and get my schedule and locker assignment."

She simply opened a drawer and pulled out a file that had a sticky note with my name on it. She handed me the papers that were inside throwing the sticky note away. "Here you go Savannah, looks like I'll see you in third period. If you need anything feel free to ask." She smiled then looked down sorting things on the desk quickly not giving me anytime to thank her. I nodded and left heading for my first class.

The bell rang before I could find room 210. How hard could it be. I was late and if there was anything more awkward than being the new girl was walking into your first class super late and having that weird introduction thing happen when the teacher puts you on the spot like an asshole. I scanned almost every door on the second floor, why did they all seem out of order? Finally 10 minutes into the class period I came to the door that read 210. Preparing myself for complete and shameful embarrassment I lightly knocked on the door before entering, "I am sorry for being so late I'm new and apparently directionally challenged." I smiled at the female teacher who looked fairly nice.

"Do not let it happen again." She shouted. I take back the fairly nice comment, "What is your name?"

"Uhm," I stuttered nervously, "Savannah King."

"Well don't just stand there take a seat Miss King."

I quickly scanned the room. One empty seat in the middle of the room. Not a bad place. I made my way over to the empty seat feeling the eyes of my new classmate's on me. I sat down quickly.

"You shouldn't be sitting there." a voice mumbled beside me as the teacher began barking her lesson.

I looked over in the direction of the voice to see a boy, cute, with puffy eyes. He looked very tired and upset, "Excuse me?" I was obviously offended.

"That's her seat." He was talking about the dead girl.

"I-I- I'm so-" I was cut off by him forcefully standing up and charging out of the room.

The teacher shouted after him, "Mr. Stilinski get back here!" Another boy ran after him, "Mr. McCall!" She shouted after him as well. For the rest of the class period the rest of the kids kept turning back to look at me.

**So I'm back after 2 years of silence. I got inspiration for this while watching one tree hill one night for some odd reason. I really missed writing and I will probably revise my other stories because I reread them and they are absolutely terrible so don't go on my profile and read them unless you wish to gauge your eyes out. Anyways please please please let me know what you think of this so far even though not much has happened. **


	3. Chapter 3

So after the awkward encounter during my first period class and my non-eventfull second period class I went to my locker to switch out my books. I walked past the two boys who ran out of the class room the one that was called Stilinski looking very frazzled still. I felt bad for him. I have never really lost someone before, well other than my cat Georgia when I was 10 but that doesn't really count, and it would be especially hard to lose someone who was my age and my friend.

I finally made it to my third period right before the bell rang which I was proud of myself for. I looked around for a seat when I heard someone call for me, "Savannah, you can come sit over here." I turned to see the office aid, Lydia, waving excitingly. I walked over and sat down. "So how are things so far?" She asked.

I shrugged not really wanting to get into detail, "Okay I guess. I read the paper this morning about that girl they found. I probably have the worse timing to be new huh?" I said trying not to sound morbid about the situation because Lydia probably knew the girl well.

Her smile faded a bit, "Malea?" It wasn't really a question. "Scott told me about this morning." She said referring to my first period class I assumed."Stiles isn't doing well they were sort of together." She said. Which made since why he acted the way he did. "He's a really sweet guy I promise and he'll lighten up eventually." She defended him.

I shrugged, "It's no big deal really. Not the most unwelcoming welcome I've gotten." At that point the last couple of kids filed into the room and into their seats as the teacher began his lesson.

The lecture ended very early in the class period which was great but then Lydia forced me to converse with her more, "Yeah I'm originally from Long Island but my mom loves to move around." I answered her question of where I was from.

"And you ended up here?" She laughed, "Lucky you."

"I don't know it seems nice here though." I defended the town I knew absolutely nothing about.

She raised an eyebrow, "You didn't do any research on Beacon Hills before coming here did you?"

"No I didn't. Should I have?" The way she said it gave my the goosebumps like what is so wrong with Beacon Hills that I need to be aware of.

"A lot of fucked up shit has happened here the past couple years just something you should really look into then you can decide weather or not you think this is a good place to be." She chuckled to herself. She quickly started a new conversation before I could get a chance to speak, "You need to eat lunch with us." I raised my eyebrow, "Oh me Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Andy." she stated reinsuring who I would be sitting with. Which didn't help all that much since I had no idea who any of them were. "A new face might help everyone deal with everything better plus I get a good vibe from you." I wasn't sure weather I should be flattered or creeped out that I gave off a good vibe and she picked up on it in about, wait how long have we been in here, 50 minutes? The bell should dismiss us soon. And right on cue the bell went off.

"See you then." I accepted her invitation not knowing exactly I was getting myself into.

My next class was a study hall so naturally I went to the library. I didn't go to actually study I went to find out more about this town and hopefully get some answers on way Lydia was so strange. Maybe that was just the type of person she was or maybe something really was up with this town. As soon as I entered the library I felt the environment overtake me. The silence was not peaceful at all and if I wanted to come here and study I wouldn't be able to wrap my head around what I needed to focus on. I looked around not a single person not even a librarian in site. Maybe I just didn't like being alone in such a large room or maybe there was something in the air that made people stay clear of this place. I put those thoughts in the back of my mind and sat down at the closest computer booting it up and beginning my Beacon Hill research. All I found were bulks of killing sprees at different times over the past couple years. A lot of causes unknown some said to be animal attacks. A little fishy if you ask me. I just hope this Malea dying isn't the start of a new spree starting because if so I picked the wrong town to have my mom commit to. Before I could dig any deeper into this I heard something that startled me. The deafening silence was broken by a heavy breath. I jumped a little then I noticed it wasn't only one breath someone was sobbing and I had just noticed. I closed out of my page deciding I was done digging into the town's scandals. I walked towards the noise. "Hello?" I spoke out and the sobbing muffled, "Are you alri-" I turned the corner and there he was collapsed on the floor behind a bookshelf eyes swollen and red, "Hey." I crouched down.

"Hi." I could barely understand him. "I uhm-" he stuttered choking on his tears, "sorry about earlier you didn't know." he sniffed, "You also had no where else to sit so I guess I just over reacted."

I sat down across the aisle from him, "You don't have to be sorry I understand. I lost my cat when I was ten and flipped balls when my mom threw away her litter box." I stopped realizing that I was shit at concealing people, "I am so sorry that is not even remotely close to what your probably feeling right now." Errr come on Sav climb out of the whole you just dug yourself, "Tell me about her. I didn't know who she was so I want to see her through your eyes." He looked at me a little skeptical, "Hey you never know it might make you feel better." I encouraged.

"You don't have anywhere to be?" He asked. "This might take a while."

I shook my head, "I have a free period until lunch so take all the time you need I'm all ears." I smiled.

"She's amazing really." He started and I could already see the twinkle in his eye as he started about her.

**Hiiii so yeah let me know what you think cause yeah it's still in the beginning and it's kind of lame right now and I'm wondering where I should take this so yeah bear with me. **


End file.
